Das perfekte Geschenk Ein Rollenspiel Drabbel
by Cyrrer
Summary: Heero ist auf der Suche nach dem perfekten Geschenk.


**Titel:** Das Perfekte Geschenk – ein Rollenspiel Drabbel  
**Autor:** Laren aka Cyrrer  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna knuddel.

Dieses Drabbel gehört Sianna. Sie hat auf meinem Blog die 5000 eingefangen und durfte sich ein Drabbel wünschen.

Und sie wollte eines zu Rollenspiel haben. Eines aus Heeros Sicht, das irgendwann nach Kapitel 26 angesiedelt ist.

Und ja, das Drabbel Bunny hat mich ziemlich schnell gebissen. Sianna ich hoffe dass ist was dir vorschwebte. knuddel

Viel Spaß

* * *

Heero schaute neugierig auf die Schaufensterauslage eines kleinen Seitenstraßen-Geschäfts. Vielleicht würde er hier ja finden was er schon seit zwei Stunden suchte.

Während seine Augen die feilgebotene Ware begutachteten wunderte sich Heero fast über sich selbst. Wenn man genau darüber nachdachte, dann war es wirklich merkwürdig ihn hier in dieser Gegend zu finden. Es waren sicher keine Läden die er normalerweise besuchen würde.

Aber dieses Weihnachten war so einiges nicht ‚normal'. Oder auf jeden Fall anders als in der Vergangenheit. Wobei das Weihnachtsfest vor genau einem Jahr das schlimmste von allen gewesen war. Vor einem Jahr als er nicht wusste wie es weiter gehen sollte. Als er mit sich und der Welt gehadert hatte und ihn nur seine Sorge um Wing vorangetrieben hatte. Vor einem Jahr als er fast verzweifelt nach Ausreden gesucht hatte um nicht zur alljährlichen Silvesterfeier von Quatre und Trowa gehen zu müssen.

Im Nachhinein betrachtet hatte es sich als wunderbare Fügung des Schicksals erwiesen dass ihm dann doch keine Ausrede die Quatre geschluckt hätte eingefallen war und er in den sauren Apfel gebissen hatte. Nur so hatten er und Duo den ersten Abend allein seit Jahren verbringen können. Und nur so hatte das Gute seinen Lauf genommen.

Heero war sich klar, dass er ohne Duos Unterstützung sicher unter den Angriffen von Gordon zerbrochen wäre. Er konnte es selbst nicht fassen, wie sehr sein Ex ihn unter seiner Fuchtel gehabt hatte. Jetzt mit Abstand konnte er alles genau analysieren und sich selbst einen Trottel schimpfen weil er so lange den bösen Worten von Gordon geglaubt hatte. Aber damals, selbst als er sich beim Kampf um Wing von Gordon gelöst hatte, hatten sich dessen Lügen sich immer noch in Heeros Gedanken festgekrallt. Er hatte immer noch geglaubt das alles zu verdienen.

Aber Gordon war jetzt Geschichte. Zumindest was Heero anging. Es gab wichtigeres als den Zwerg. Unter anderem, dass er hier auf der Suche nach dem perfekten Geschenk war.

Das war auch anders als in den vorangegangenen Jahren. Sehr schnell hatte Heero gelernt, dass er es Gordon nie Recht machen konnte, und das was auch immer er als Geschenk für Weihnachten und zum Geburtstag aussuchte nicht das richtige war. Zwei Jahre hatte er es versucht, hatte immer wieder versucht alles richtig zu machen. Aber dann hatte er erkannt dass seine Bemühungen noch nicht einmal geschätzt wurden. Resigniert hatte er dann einfach von Gwen oder einer anderen Assistentin das teuerste und hipste auf dem Markt besorgen lassen und war damit viel besser gefahren als mit Geschenken die er selbst ausgesucht hatte.

Als Gwen ihn dieses Jahr gefragt hatte ob sie auch für Duo ein Geschenk besorgen sollte hatte Heero sie mit Horror angesehen und sofort verneint. Als er das breite Grinsen seiner Assistentin gesehen hatte, wurde ihm klar dass sie das von vornherein gewusste hatte. Manchmal fragte er sich ob Gwen ihn einfach zu gut kannte. Aber dann dachte er immer daran was für eine gute Freundin und Stütze sie war und er schob den Gedanken jedes Mal als Unsinn zur Seite. Gwen konnte ihn gar nicht gut genug kennen.

Ein passendes Geschenk für Duo zu finden war auch gar nicht schwierig gewesen. Schon nach ein paar Minuten überlegen hatte er gewusst was er wollte. Und so hatte er für sie beide eine Luxus Skihütte in den Bergen gemietet. Eine Woche würden sie dort alle Annehmlichkeiten des Hauses genießen können und dabei die Skipisten unsicher machen. Kurz nach Silvester würden sie dorthin fliegen und sich gemeinsam von dem Arbeitsstress der letzten Wochen und Monaten erholen. Und Heero würde verhindern das einer von ihnen ein Notebook mitnahm. Die Woche war wirklich nur zum Erholen da. Das würde seinem Duo gut gefallen.

Seinem Duo. Auch nach all den Monaten kam dieser Gedanke Heero immer wieder merkwürdig vor. Merkwürdig, weil er so lange Jahre gedacht hatte dass er niemals wieder eine Chance mit Duo haben würde. Merkwürdig weil er alle Hoffnung auf ein Happy End schon vor Ewigkeiten begraben hatte.

Manchmal musste er sich einfach davon überzeugen dass dies hier wirklich die Realität war. Manchmal wachte er in der Nacht mit Duo im Arm auf und konnte sein Glück nicht begreifen.

Aber es war real, und er und Duo taten ihr bestes um ihre Beziehung diesmal perfekt zu machen. Zumindest so perfekt wie es ging. Denn niemals lief alles reibungslos. Aber das war das Leben – zumindest behauptete Nadine das immer lachend. Und Heero hatte inzwischen eingesehen dass nicht jede kleine Gereiztheit und nicht jedes Verlangen nach ein paar Minuten Alleinsein gleich das Ende ihrer Beziehung bedeutete. Sie waren viel zu oft zusammen – auch auf der Arbeit – da musste es einfach hin und wieder auch Kanten geben.

Aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht dass Duo ihn nicht mehr liebte. Und so hatte Heero langsam aber sicher gelernt seine Verlustängste zu bekämpfen.

Der Umbau ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung hatte da auch viel zu beigetragen. Nicht nur hatte sie die gemeinsame Aufgabe noch mehr zusammen geschweißt, sondern jetzt hatte auch jeder von ihnen ein kleines eigenes Reich. Ein Reich in dem er schalten und walten konnte.

Und das war genau der Grund wieso Heero jetzt diesen Laden betrat. Während sein Raum kühl und ordentlich war, herrschte in Duos der Krimskram. Duo schien solche unnützen Staubfänger anzuziehen wie ein Magnet. In nur knapp einem halben Jahr hatte er seinen Raum fast überfüllt mit Nippes und Tand. Und dabei war das meiste aus seiner Londoner Wohnung noch in Umzugskartons verstaut. Heero befürchtete dass sie über kurz oder lang auch noch die Nachbarwohnung aufkaufen und umbauen mussten. Aber der Gedanke ließ ihn eher schmunzeln als alles andere.

So war Duo halt. Und so liebte er seinen bezopften Baka.

Und genau deshalb würde er ihm neben der Urlaubsreise auch noch etwas aus diesem Laden kaufen. Heero wusste jetzt schon, das egal was er aussuchen würde, Duos Augen beim öffnen der Geschenkpackung leuchten würden. Das Strahlen würde den ganzen Raum erfüllen und mal wieder Heeros Herz erwärmen.

Duo würde sich wirklich über alles freuen. Einfach aus dem Grund weil Heero es ihm geschenkt hatte. Duo war es egal ob das Geschenk viel wert war oder nicht. Hauptsache es war mit Bedacht ausgewählt worden.

Und genau deshalb war es für Heero so wichtig auch genau das richtige zu finden. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen schon einige Läden durchsucht aber leider nicht das gefunden was er suchte. Auch wenn er selbst noch nicht genau wusste was er eigentlich suchte.

Das perfekte Geschenk halt.

Dieser Laden hielt zumindest nichts von übermäßiger Weihnachtsdeko und es wurden auch im Hintergrund keine Weihnachtslieder gesungen. Das kam Heero sehr entgegen, der in den letzten Tagen so manches mal darunter hatte leiden müssen.

So machte es ihm sogar Spaß durch die engen Gänge des Ladens zu gehen und die überfüllten Regale mit Kennermiene zu scannen. Bei allen Figuren und Gegenständen fragte er sich, ob Duo sie wohl mögen würde. Und da war so einiges was sicherlich in Duos Sammlung passen würde. Trotzdem war es noch nicht perfekt.

Doch dann, als er schon fast glaubte wieder ohne etwas gehen zu müssen da sah er es. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und holte den Gegenstand zur genaueren Betrachtung hervor. Er hatte eine kleine Porzellanstatue in der Hand. Nichts wertvolles, sicherlich billige Massenware die vor einigen Jahrzehnten produziert worden war. Aber Heeros Mundwinkel zogen sich unweigerlich nach oben als er die Statue betrachtete.

Es war eine Art Cupid Figur. Ein kleiner Eros mit erstaunlich langen Haaren der einen Bogen in der Hand hielt. Wenn sich Heero nicht irrte, dann gab es doch die Legende, dass Leute die von diese Pfeilen getroffen wurden sich ineinander verliebten.

Das schien Heero perfekt auf Duo zu passen. Sicher, Gordon hatte nur Zeter und Mordio geschrieen als er getroffen wurde, aber er und Duo waren gleich nach dieser Aktion wieder zusammen gekommen. Ja, das war das perfekte Geschenk. Duo würde die Anspielung verstehen und sich darüber amüsieren.

Vorsichtig nahm Heero die Statue und ging mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht damit zur Kasse. Mission Accomplished.


End file.
